


Destroyer!Chris : Drabble Collection

by cametobuyplums



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: A series of drabbles originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. “Imagine Chris jerking off while watching the reader masturbate.”

  * Heat pricks at your body. Skin bare and sweat slicked, sticking to the faded bedsheets that curl off the corners of the mattress.
  * Back arched off the bed, hips chasing your fingers, so desperate for sweet release.
  * Naked and sprawled out for Chris, his darkened blue eyes drinking you in with a gaze that you can only describe as predatory.
  * You gasp, drowning in desire as he stands at the foot of the bed, cock in his hand and stroking himself as he watches you circle your clit.
  * “Please,” you whimper, peering at him through your lashes. “Can I come?”
  * “Think you deserve to, kitten?” He replies, voice velvety smooth. “Has my kitten been a good girl?”
  * You whimper, nodding your head fervently as you circle your fingers faster.
  * “Not yet,” he growls with a devilish smirk. “Not until I say so, you got that, kitten?”
  * “Play with those pretty tits.”
  * “Get those fingers all nice and wet.”
  * “That’s it, kitten. Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”
  * A wreck of mewls and driven by nothing but your desire, you’re a trembling mess as Chris jerks his cock faster, the tip wet and slick.
  * “Come for me, kitten, wanna see you come all over your fingers.”
  * His name is a breathless moan, sheer, agonising ecstasy crashing through you and Chris growls lowly.
  * Your orgasm that much more intense as he comes, spilling on to your breasts with a shaky gasp.
  * Chris lays down beside you, a sated smile visible amongst the scruff.
  * He glides a finger through the mess he’s made, skin rough over your nipples and then he’s running his wet finger over your lips, groaning quietly as you lick it clean.




	2. “Imagine giving Chris a blowjob while he smokes.”

  * Friday night brings a starry sky. Little specs of silver cast amongst an inky blue blanket. Warmth glistens on his skin, tattoo flexing as he raises his bottle and gulps down the last of his beer. And over the rim of the brown bottle, his steely blue grey eyes catch yours.
  * No discernible expression despite the coy smirk you offer him. His sharp jaw clenches, a muscle in his cheek twitching. A tilt of your head as you imagine what that handsome face must feel like between yours thighs. Little hair to anchor yourself to. An unkempt beard that must burn deliciously.
  * A minute’s pause before you follow him out the side door. The dark alleyway hangs heavy with the summer night air and a translucent fog of cigarette smoke. A few drunkards, but they’re far enough to be of little consequence. A long stream of smoke from Chris’ lips, it swirls in the air before disappearing.
  * “Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He asks lowly, a thrum in your core at the roughness. “You want something, kitten?”
  * “Your cock,” you trill, fingers dancing over his bared arms. “You gonna let me have it?”
  * Chris chuckles darkly, his eyes drop down and it’s his way of telling you he wants you on your knees. You eye him greedily, biting back a moan when he pulls his cock free. Long and thick, already half-hard.
  * “All yours, kitten. Show me what that pretty mouth can do.”
  * Fingers wrap around him, stroking him until he’s leaking and you glance up, but Chris offers you little. A large hand cups your jaw, his rings cold against your cheek. A soft hum as you wrap your lips around the head of his cock. Run your tongue along the ridge. Your moan muffled and he inhales sharply.
  * Arousal dampens your panties. You lose yourself in the sensation, his cock heavy and velvety in your mouth. Chris groans when you swirl your tongue over the tip, bob your head because you’re desperate for him to come. A glance up, and you smile around his length. Lust swims in his eyes, barely visible as he lights another cigarette and vanishes behind a veil of smoke.
  * “Hey, Chris- oh, sorry, man!”
  * A member of his gang that winks salaciously before heading back inside. It excites you. And Chris. The fact that you were caught with his cock in your mouth. A husky growl that makes your clit throb. Chris tilts his head back against the brick wall as he comes in hot spurts, still smoking that damned cigarette as he empties himself down your throat. A lick of your lips and he surreptitiously glances down the now deserted alleyway. A brush of his lips over yours.
  * “That was close, kitten. Someone could’ve caught you.”
  * “Then you’d better hurry up and finish this damn undercover job and come home.”
  * “That mouth on you.” He chuckles, fishing for another cigarette.
  * “You love it.” You wink, plucking the cigarette from his lips and sauntering away.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	3. “Imagine wearing nothing but one of Chris’ jackets in bed.”

  * A light blue jacket. His favourite. The one he was wearing the first time you met him in that bar.
  * Faded denim seeped in his scent. The faintest hint of cigarettes and beer.
  * Rumpled sheets pulled from the corners of the mattress. You bury your nose in the collar of the jacket and inhale deeply.
  * Arms slip easily into the sleeves. The buttons undone to reveal your bare skin beneath. The hem barely covering your ass.
  * Footsteps signalling his return. Chris enters the bedroom in a waft of smoke and sex.
  * The cigarette tucked between his lips dances precariously as his gaze rakes over you.
  * The burn of his beard from a kiss that threatens to devour you. Open mouthed, sloppy, hungry, your own lips falling open to let him consume you how he pleases.
  * A gasp as he sinks you down his hard length. Fingernails immediately scratching long red lines down his chest.
  * “Leave the jacket on, kitten.”
  * “Fuck, such a pretty thing aren’t you? Riding my cock like this.”
  * “You’re mine, aren’t you, kitten? Wearing my jacket while I fuck you. Dirty little girl.”
  * Your skin warm under the denim. Chris’ rings cool against your hot body. His kisses taste of cheap tobacco and something so distinctly him.
  * Your gasp couples with his groan. His hands pulling the jacket open to bare your breasts as you both come.
  * “Oh, you’re not going anywhere, kitten. Bell can wait until tomorrow. I’m gonna fuck you all day long in that damned jacket.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	4. “Imagine a member of Chris’ gang walking in on you.”

  * You’re a  _wreck_. A slow, steady burn of sheer pleasure that’s seemingly never ending.
  * The sensitive skin of your thighs rubbed raw, purple bruises blossom over your neck, lips wet and swollen, every breath you pant is shaky and hoarse.
  * Chris is  _insatiable_. Your arousal still glistens in his scruffy beard, the odd bite mark litters his shoulders and long red lines trail down his back.
  * “Please, Chris. I can’t come, not again!”
  * “You will, kitten. You’ll come as many fucking times as I want you to.”
  * “Look at you, can’t even help yourself, can you?”
  * “Love being fucked like this, don’t you? Love me filling you up with my fat cock.”
  * You’re dizzy, brain blanking and every nerve in your body alight and burning. Fingers scrabble at the ruined sheets, desperate to cling on because you’re hanging off the edge of the bed. Blood rushes to your head as Chris pounds into you, the obscene sound of his cock sliding in and out of your wet heat.
  * The crash of the door, you gasp from your half-upside down position as one of Chris’ gang stands frozen in the doorway.
  * “The fuck do you want?” grunts Chris, pulling out and you whimper helplessly.
  * “I, uh, well, you- “
  * “Either fucking spit it out,” grits Chris, roughly rolling you on to your front. “Or get the fuck outta here.”
  * A harsh spank of your ass, the sharp sting making you cry out, before he buries his cock deep once more.
  * “Well?” Demands Chris, and there’s a slam of the door as the intruder hastily leaves. “That’s what I thought. Now, where were we kitten?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	5. “Imagine Chris eating you out until you beg him to stop.”

  * Music rings in your ears. The scent of beer lingers in the air. You taste it on Chris’ tongue.
  * A kiss that’s bruising and demanding. Possessive, a show for the others that you are his. You let him claim you with his lips.
  * The fractional darkening of his steely blue eyes. Pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. Such simple subtleties, but you feel a spark of arousal between your thighs. Subtleties that promise Chris is going to  _ruin_  you.
  * Disappointment that he does little but kiss you goodnight. Slings an arm around your waist and falls deep into slumber.
  * Early morning. Rumpled sheets. Sunshine streaks through the scuffed window. A moan falls from your lips. You open your eyes to find Chris scattering kisses all over your thighs.
  * “Morning, kitten.”
  * “Mm, love waking up to this pretty pussy.”
  * “All mine, aren’t you, kitten?”
  * Barely awake and already, your head spins. You grasp at the sheets, lips parted to allow mewls and whimpers to tumble past.
  * Chris’ tongue glides through your wet folds. Groaning, as he flicks it over your clit. You’re so  _wet_. Grinding against his face in desperation. A low chuckle, a hum of approval when you come undone, soaking his beard with your arousal.
  * “Oh, kitten. I’m just getting started.”
  * “You taste so sweet,  _fuck_ , I can’t get enough.”
  * “You’re not getting out of my bed  _all_   _day_ , kitten.”
  * It’s obscene. Utter torment and pure salvation all at once and it’s so overwhelming.
  * Chris hums hungry, sated noises against your skin. Works his tongue over you again and again. Curls his fingers into that one spot that has you crying pout.
  * You’re a  _mess_. Dripping on to the sheets. Drowning in desire. Bruises blossom on your thighs. Skin rubbed raw from his rough beard. A perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Unable to think anymore. Unable to take any more. You’ve lost count of how many times he’s made you come.
  * “Oh no, kitten. I’m not done with you.”
  * “You’ll come again. And again. You’ll come as many fucking times as I want you to.”
  * “You can’t help yourself, can you, kitten? Such a good girl, coming for me.”
  * “So fucking wet. Such a tight little pussy. It’s all for me, isn’t it?”
  * You’re delirious. Oversensitive and trembling. Throat hoarse from every scream Chris coaxes from you.
  * It’s only when tears stream from your eyes does he stop, lifting his head to yours and you taste yourself on his tongue.
  * “Think you can take my cock now?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	6. “Imagine Chris leaving hickeys to claim his stake on you.”

  * A charming smile that’s a little rough around the edges. Steely blue eyes, crinkling just in the corners as he watches you over the rim of his beer bottle. You sip at your own, not entirely engrossed in a conversation with one of the other girls.
  * A ripple of whispers, a murmur. It’s a warning to the new guy, but one he doesn’t heed. A flirtatious remark, some comment or other about how your ass looks in your denim skirt.
  * A shiver courses through you. Chris’ hands curving over your hips roughly enough to leave bruises. A low growl in your ear, he dips his head, sucks at a precise spot only he knows and sure enough, you gasp his name, grinding your ass against him instinctively.
  * Chris says nothing. Not that he needs to. Not when he glares at the new guy and all but drags you to a bedroom just down the hallway. The curt snap of the door and your heart skips a beat. A wave of dampness between your thighs.
  * “Fucking  _mine_. You’re  _mine_ , kitten.”
  * “All those pretty noises just for me.”
  * “No-one fucks you as good as I do, kitten.”
  * Naked and laid out across the bed. You grasp at the sheets desperately, tugging them from the corners of the mattress. The air hot and thick, heavy with your moans and the sound of Chris’ mouth  _all_   _over_   _you_.
  * A bruising kiss that leaves your lips wet and swollen. A nip at the velvety column of your neck. Bruises sucked into the sensitive skin of your breasts. The scrape of his teeth along your hipbone. Beard burning the inside of your thighs.
  * “That’s it, kitten. Don’t hold back.”
  * “Want everyone at that goddamn party to hear who fucks you so good.”
  * “Gonna fucking  _ruin_  you, kitten.”
  * You’re at his mercy and  _God_ , do you surrender. Let yourself be owned by Chris. Sensitive all over, every nerve in your body alight and all but thrumming for  _more_.
  * You  _love_  how he roughs you around. You  _love_  how dominating he is and you’re so  _aroused_ , consumed by a fiery heat that burns you from the inside out. Losing count of how many times he makes you come, you unravel at the seams so easily for Chris.
  * Sharp, harsh spanks. He groans about how  _perfect_  your ass is. Soothes over your skin with hot kisses, only to bloom more hickeys in his path. The sheets stick to your hot skin, catch on your hardened nipples, grow damp with your slick.
  * “That’s it, kitten. Suck my cock.”
  * “Take it all, I wanna hit the back of that pretty throat.”
  * “So gorgeous like this, mouth full of my cock.”
  * On all fours, your arms give out as Chris  _slams_  into you. The sting of his thick cock. You’re so full.  _Brimming_. Drowning in sheer ecstasy and already sore all over and despite how sensitive you feel, you crave so much  _more_. An ache only Chris can satisfy.
  * Chris calls out as he rolls you on to your back. A voice that’s gravelly with sex. Urgent and commanding. You squeal as the door slams open, the new guy hesitant to step any further.
  * “The next time you flirt with my girl, you’re gonna remember this.”
  * “You’re gonna remember how good I fuck her and all those sweet sounds she makes just for me.”
  * “You’re gonna remember she’s fucking  _mine_.”
  * You’re overwhelmed. The scent of cigarettes, beer and Chris. His rings cold against your flushed skin. Heat coils tight in your belly. Walls flutter wildly. It’s so  _filthy_ , your naked body littered with bruises, bites and rubbed raw from his beard, skin damp and Chris’ cock glistening with your arousal. All bared for the new guy.
  * Chris groans lowly as you come, trembling and lips parted to let a scream of his name ripple though the air. Your vision blurs, a wave of sheer pleasure engulfs you hotly and you’re so  _blissfully_  dizzy.
  * A whimper as Chris pulls out, strokes his cock hard and fast and even in your daze, you moan quietly at how  _hot_  it is. The new guy, still frozen in the doorframe, watches as Chris comes all over you, pearly white ropes all over your tummy and breasts.
  * “Fucking  _mine_. Understand?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
